Fate ChangeBeyond
by abodo
Summary: A battle between 7 magi begins. A young boy finds himself caught up in the events that would be known as the 5th holy grail war. What is his involvement in all this. What are the interests of the powers that be have with him? A child born to normalcy, will he survive in this world?


_The me right now probably can't exist. Or rather, the me right now can't live. I look out the window and see the glare of the sun. Tentative steps lead me to the portal outside where I view the lush greens of the fields. I stood where I was, wondering to myself, "Why do I hide in the shadows?"._

_A knock on the door behind me and I find myself compelled to answer despite not really caring. "Who is it?", I'd ask._

"_Jeanne, it's time for lunch.", a woman's voice would carry._

_My lips reply automatically, "Yes mum.". I give one last glance to the window outside before turning to the door. I pause as my mind realizes, "Mom is gone..."_

My eyes open to a world of darkness. The only other sensation perceived being the incessant blaring of an alarm clock I frequently regret buying. I rub my eyes free of the grimy gunk of dried tears and dirt that built up over the night. Followed closely by the usual stretches that popped out the kinks from sleeping awkwardly, a curse of moving in ones slumber. But as sacred as these rituals are, the irritating blare of the alarm won't allow me to ignore it for longer. So I sigh and flick off the buzzer switch, even though all I really want to do is smash the snooze button like so many movies, anime and manga imply. Alas, that didn't really apply as anything useful in real life. Again I sigh and proceed to the bathroom to start the day.

Hygiene was quickly dealt with. Decisive strokes of a mint addled brush and a short shower to wake, I was in my uniform before the clock struck six. I decided for breakfast to be a short affair, toasting day old bread and cold milk mixed with cereal in a cup. Classes didn't start till eight but I felt lazy. My hand instinctively reached for the remote and clicked the TV onto the news. Despite my disdain for similar programs, my parents had instilled in me the importance of information. So I made a habit of giving the anchor people at least five minutes to show me something interesting before I flipped over to cartoons. Those five minutes were seemingly nearing their end when the next headline suddenly piqued my interest.

_**Strange Disappearances in Fuyuki Park: Victims Found Alive but Without Memories!**_

I sat on my seat, curious as to how that could be possible. A prank? Probably, people nowadays so bored with life that causing a scandal would be a welcome deviation from the dreary norms. But it would've been such a bother to set everything up. Besides, disappearances for days at a time weren't something one could do without being easily exposed with enough snooping around.

"I should lay off Sherlock Holmes for a while.", I mumbled to myself through the toast hanging between my teeth. I chewed off that chunk and began to work through my breakfast. Clearing most of it by the time the coverage on this piece of news was done.

"On other news, a gas explosion occurred late last night in the Matama building-"

My ears piqued again. Gas explosion? There were oddly plenty nowadays. This was probably the fifth within the week. I never really paid attention to the news, but Fuyuki City wasn't really all that big. Murder and rape were just as common as anywhere else so it probably wasn't worth noting them too much. But those explosions are pretty dangerous.

"It seemed the third, fourth, fifth and seventh floors were all completely destroyed in what was only described as pipe leaks by official statement. Fuyuki news has-"

I tuned out the rest. Third, fourth, fifth then seventh? So the sixth floor was left untouched? How odd, maybe the gas leak was picky? Then again, people missing for days and turning up amnesiac was just as odd.

My eyes scanned the headlines again for a third interesting article before my phone started belting out World is Mine. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket, the song ending once I flicked the archaic model open. The picture of an envelope eating up pretty much the whole screen pressed into my face. "Mail huh.", I pressed the button to let me read it. I couldn't really think of anyone who'd mail me this early in the morning. Come to think of it, I forgot to check who it was from. It's probably not important anyway.

**GET YOUR BUTT TO CLUB! NOW!**

I blanched as the short but clear message jogged my memory. I was supposed to assist Tohsaka Rin in managing the Go Club's finances. I rushed to stuff down the remaining chunks of toast into my mouth and proceeded to choke on the dried pieces of bread. I took the liberty of guzzling down my cup of milk to ease it all down, until I was rudely reminded that there was cereal there which I also proceeded to choke on. All in all, five minutes of finishing off breakfast became five minutes of fighting for my life.

Tossing dishes in the sink and clicking off the telly, I ran out of the house in haste. Doubling back just for a moment to lock the doors.

The way to Homurahara highschool was splendidly short from where I lived. Barely 10 minutes away on a leisurely walk. As it was, I ran for my life. The school idol and resident Miss Perfect, Rin Tohsaka was demanding my presence after all. Do I have an attraction for her? No, not really. Because she's as insufferable as they come. A pretentious brat if I ever met one. The circumstances of our meeting was normal enough. A new rule of the school required students to at least be joined with one student organization. Management of the Go club seemed to be the least stressful among other things as it was a club that never really stood out. Prim and Perfect Rin seemed to think the same way and joined me for the same position. It all worked out quite well for the first few weeks. Then one day she just seemed to lose her cool as she struggled book keeping with a calculator lent to her by another club member. Mayhaps struggle wasn't the right word as opposed to cursing and slamming the gadget against the table.

Understandably, engineering calculators were a fair bit more confusing especially when locked into other functions. However it was a sight to behold the ever calm lady like beauty of Tohsaka Rin warp into barbaric bashing of a piece of plastic. Of course I nearly wet myself there and then, her glacier blue glare catching me frozen in shock at how her public image just shattered into a thousand tiny shards. The raven twin tails she styled her hair into seemed to float with a malevolent aura as she approached him with a silent threat of bodily harm should anyone know of her true self.

Stressful depression made me feel like crying as the realization of being her slave in all but name since that day forward was imprinted in my mind. Whenever she called, I had to be there. Whenever she asked for something, I was expected to procure it tute de suite. Disrespect on any single account would be rewarded with anything from a full course of knuckle sandwiches or a mess of submission holds that would make pro-wrestlers proud.

I ran past the teacher by the gates of Homurahara with a passing "Mornin' Mr. Kuzuki!". Then suddenly, time slowed down in my mind. 'Mornin' Mr. Kuzuki!'? I barely had time to curse my fate before I choked on my brown gakuran's high collar.

"Murasaki-kun.", the deadpan teacher spoke in a menacing monotone. "How many times have I told you that running in school is prohibited?".

"Err... hehehe... many... times?", I replied with terrified trepidation. He only stared harder, either that or my brain was playing tricks on me because there was absolutely no change in his expression or body posture. There was just this creepy staring thing he did so I freaked out, "Okay! Many many many times!".

"How many times have you ever heeded my warnings?"

"Uh...", my brain tried to recount in earnest. "Once or twice."

He let his stare bore through me.

"Never", I confessed in a panic.

Mr. Kuzuki paid me no mind as he took his time in wiping his glasses clean of an imaginary smudge. Time which was something I had very little of now that I think of it.

"I- uh... have to go now.", I bowed deeply and turned to run again. But once more my plans of escape were foiled by that collar pull.

"I haven't finished with you yet Murasaki-kun.", his deadpan never changing even as he multi-tasked by fixing his glasses with one hand, with the other catching me in my attempted surprise break out.

"Please let me go sir. I'm really really late.", I begged the stoic man with streams of tears running down my face.

He looked at me before easing his grip. "Just don't run.", he warned with that flat tone of his.

Given this half-chance, I power walked over to the door of the school building. A glance back and I noticed that Mr. Kuzuki was already terrorizing another student with that grim unchanging monotone and crisp black suit. In response to that, I stormed through the halls, almost forgetting to change my shoes at the entrance. I checked my watch to see it was a quarter to seven. Hoping I would be early enough to finish the calculations before classes.

The go club's room was fairly messy when I slid open the plastic block door. Papers were strewn about, chairs upheaved and a few go boards and pieces laying about as if someone had knocked them down in a frenzy. In the middle of all this chaos was someone I dreaded to see. "Err... Rin?", I made my presence known.

Bad move, the school idol turned to me with a look that resembled a feral carnivore more than any human I knew. There was this distinct madness to her that indicated a loss of soul. I look over to what she was working on at the table and realized why she was so drained.

"Please tell me you seriously aren't doing depreciation values with little more than your mental faculties.", I could feel the need palm my face coming on.

Two bony hands grabbed my collar and pulled me to a horribly horribly drained looking Tohsaka. "Mukuroooo...", she practically groaned my name out like a cursed soul. "Why weren't you heeeeere earlieeeeerr...".

Thinking back, I didn't really have much of an excuse other than forgetting. So I just smiled at her in reply, "There were various circumstances.".

There was a the sound of something cracking somewhere. Followed by my girlish scream as the beauty revealed her beastly side.

We sat there silently, the room merely echoing the scratches of writing and regular punching of numbers on my side. While I calculated depreciation, Rin was over on her side arranging the assets and losses of the club. We never quite imagined how big of a financial mess the club was making, it was a club for playing a board game. But as it stood, there seemed to have been a lot of borrowing of money to get their boards, trips and even tournament joining fees. The whole thing was a mess.

Tohsaka flipped one of the receipts with a distractingly crisp crinkle. I felt my discomfort raise by a hair and over as the black eye she gave me throbbed painfully. "So", I suddenly spoke up, a nervous habit I wish I'd lose. "you have any plans after class?".

"Hmm...", she mumbled with disinterest. "Are you trying to hit on me or something?".

My mind raced at that accusation. I dropped whatever I was doing and stared at her who already had disgusted eyes on me. "W-well no!", I denied. "I'm just trying to make conversation. This is really getting boring, and to be honest I'd rather be sleeping in my classroom right about now.".

She tipped her head to the side before releasing an unladylike snort. "Good. My fists still hurt a bit from socking you before.", she continued on with her work. "Though just so you know. I don't plan on doing anything. I'm just going straight home.", she informed.

I scratched my head before continuing with my bit of the burden as well. "Sounds good to me.", the news from this morning flashed into my mind's eye. "It's pretty dangerous nowadays.", I began to scratch the next set of figures onto paper.

"You needn't worry about me.", she paused to place a section of her compiled reports on my incoming pile. "I can handle any no good mugger.".

I smiled a bit at her confidence. "I just hope it really is just muggers.", my mouth spoke as my hands worked with a pen and calculator.

"You talk like there's something else.", Rin sighed, humoring me despite the work she continued to devote much of her mind to.

"It's the news.", I inform her. "There have been reports of people missing for days only to turn up without any memory for those few days.".

"Huh.", she dismissed.

"What's weirder is that last night, the fifth gas explosion of this week just happened."

The sound of crinkling paper stopped me from working. I snapped my eyes up to Tohsaka and saw her hand crumple the corner of her report, not a receipt, her report. Her face was blank and all emotion that was supposed to be there was gone. Not even the half-lidded glare of disgust she usually had for me. All of it lasted for only a moment, then her expression quickly became that of a soft-spoken lady. "I suppose the gas companies need to inspect their work better yes?", she asked my opinion as her efforts were proving futile in flattening the creases she'd made.

Doubt began niggling at the back of my mind. Why'd she suddenly have that look on her face? Like she just shut down? "Was it that shocking?", I inadvertently voiced out my last mental query.

Rin nodded somberly, "Yes, it was.".

For some reason, her response made me feel bad. "That's not even the weird part.", my smile turned wry. "It seemed explosions these days can be picky too. To blow up a series of four floors, skipping the one before the last. It's kind of funny isn't it?".

The scratching of her pen stopped and her chair scraped loudly against the floor as she stood up. "Excuse me. I feel uneasy, I'll just go out for some fresh air.".

I nodded, puzzled at how skittish she is of the news. It was a surprising discovery I suppose so I just gave a "go ahead.". My eyes followed her out the door. I looked back down to my mess of work, ears hearing the running footfalls just outside the club door fade away.

Then it hit me. "Did she just ditch me with all the work?"

Apparently she did. Sighing is probably bad for the health, and I just so happened to do it for the third or fourth time today. Before classes have even begun. Too much stress. After Tohsaka left, I'd hung on to the hope that she'd be back in a few minutes and continue on with her side of the operation. After finishing my part without anymore compilations in my incoming stack, I surmised that she was probably not coming back. I almost felt like crying then. But I just sucked it up and continued her portion for the work as well. It was agonizing, but I somehow finished everything before classes started.

So here I am, slumped over my seat, dead tired and unable to nap as hallucinations of those numbers would start popping up once I close my eyes. Ah, what a sad fate this is, haunted by numbers. So instead of sleep, I decide to observe my fellow classmates for awhile. Everyone seemed a bit more jittery than normal. The regular group of gossip mongering girls over by the corner already discussing the newest bit of horror or fashion in the city. Who knows what girls thought up? I surely didn't. Turning my head a bit, I found myself seeing someone I'd rather not speak to within the immediate month. I watched him walk in and chat up an auburn-haired classmate of mine whom I remembered as Emiya Shirou. It's kind of hard not remembering the guy who fixed the class heater. Taking my window seat into consideration, it would've been a freezing winter had it not been for him.

My luck today was probably abysmal since my brief stare was caught by Shirou who decided to wave at me in greeting. Something that just killed me inside when the person animatedly talking at him decided to turn to me instead.

Yes... today I shall curse Shirou the bringer of warmth and call him Shirou the passer of plagues.

"Mukuro.", the young man I'd been watching approached me with a good-natured smile.

I put on a smile which was probably coming out as clearly forced. I returned the greeting as best as I could. "What's up Issei?". I really didn't want to talk to Ryudo Issei today. Being Student Council President, he was tasked with hounding various clubs for their official paperwork, varying from complaints to end of the year performances. In my case:

"So are those financial reports ready yet?"

Fatigue flooded my frame. Yes, I just finished them less than ten minutes ago but there are still some anomalous transactions that need to be settled and I don't feel like thinking on them until tomorrow or preferably never. As much as I wanted to say all that, I just settled for, "I'm pretty much done. Just need to compile everything for the final report.".

Issei's smile turned pitying. He put an understanding hand on my shoulder, "That's good to hear, though I do feel your pain. Being Student Council President has me doing practically everything paperwork and non-paperwork related in the school.".

My eyes narrowed onto his pitying gaze. "Am I really that obvious?".

Issei just shook his head while patting mine. "Like a kicked puppy my friend, like a kicked puppy.".

The bell rang, signaling for students to take their seats. Issei waved me a temporary farewell which I returned. The classroom door slid open to admit our energetic but ditzy homeroom teacher, Ms. Fujimura. Her sprint combined with extended scream of her worries about being tardy were a daily spectacle to behold. But the crowning moments were usually.

BAM

I palmed my face just so I didn't have to see the painful sight of our teacher prone on the floor after tripping over her own feet. That was the moment everyone screamed.

"Get up Tiger!"

"MY NAME ISN'T TIGER!"

Giving up on the tally, I sighed once more. This is going to be one long day.

Last period couldn't end fast enough. I spent most of lunch sifting through the debts we owe to other clubs and it tallied up to fifty thousand yen a piece to the karate club and kyudo club. This was going to be a pain, considering I have to settle those accounts to make for a clean report. If word got out we'd been tampering with club funds by inter-loaning, well let's just say club dissolution would be the least of our worries.

I stuffed my bag with the last of my notes and thought hard about what I would have to do. Fifty thousand was a lot of money. No way I could produce that much cash on such short notice. I suppose it would be best if I went out of my way to talk to the heads of each club for alternatives. The first one on the list would definitely be the Karate Club. Their room was close by, partially annexed to the main building and Gymnasium. I'd save the Kyudo Club for later since their range was out by the edge of school property.

The halls were silent at this time, as was the case after school. All the hub bub that was normally contained inside had now spilled onto the fields in the form of sports clubs. There are probably some indoor clubs like the drama club, shogi club and go club that I was a part of. But most everyone was absent. The drama club was on break since their last production, the shogi club still out of the prefecture for the nationals while the go club decided not to meet up at all until this finance fiasco was done with. It almost made me want to cry.

Still, the silence was golden. Much like the dusk filtered sunlight that shone in. A momentary respite as I let the warm rays soak me. It was a comforting sensation, suddenly made moot by the chill that overtook me once I reached the door to the Karate club. They were just on the first floor near the east wing where I was at.

Standing in front of the club door, which was just ajar. It was surreal. This was actually the first time I ever went near a sports club. The atmosphere is very different, like it's charged with some sort of tension. The fact that there's all sorts of screams and battle cries on the other side doesn't help my nerves subside.

I think twice about going ahead with my foolhardy venture, but that choice is quickly wrenched out of my hands as the door slides open with a slam.

"Ha! Hey guys! We got a new recruit!", a meaty looking fellow called back over his shoulder. The width of his body suggesting that he was either very fat, or very well built. It was impossible to tell by sight from how the karate gi covered him like a shapeless sack. It makes me wonder if he really is a student here.

I raise my hand and attempt to protest. But before I can get the words out, the heavy set teen is pushed aside by a more wiry young man. Without further ado, or care for my well being, he drags me inside their dojo by the arm. "So I hear you want to join the karate club!", he yells out amicably.

"N-no!", I practically stutter out. My breath hitches as his brisk pace keeps me off balance, and without ample breath to actually make a proper reply. It's just my luck that there's a row off to the side doing kiai practice drowning out my refusal. That explains why I could hear it even from outside. Though I do find it odd why they practice it in a line and just scream at the top of their lungs.

Finally, I feel the tug on my arm slacken. I stop to catch my breath, but the person before me doesn't seem to register the need for air as I vaguely notice that he'd been talking the whole way. His moving mouth indicates that he's still talking, but my ears catch only snippets with the row of probable freshmen off to the side screaming.

"Sti-", a scream. "-oki-", another battle cry. "-pretty we-", once again. "-you seem t-", the voices are echoing."-romise. I-", I start feeling queasy from all the noise. "-ust tell-", my head is pounding."-he wa-", I can actually feel my stomach regurgitate bile. "-and that y-", physically sick doesn't seem to do what I feel justice anymore. "-uts. So h-", I think I'm going to be sick."-ut it? Aim for the nationals with u-".

"STOP!", I roar. I practically fall to my knees after that outburst. I'm really not cut out for this sort of thing. My breathing is heavy and I can practically feel the blood pump in the back of my head. My obnoxicity levels are nearing lethal.

"Hey man, you alright down there?", the familiar voice of the wiry teen is heard. I can't really see him since my eyes are firmly locked on the tatami floor, but I can see his hand in the corner of my eye. I take it to help me get back on shaky legs.

I nod my head in a jerky manner that belies exactly how frazzled I am. He tries to speak but I raise a hand to cut him off, "I'm not here to join the club.". I say it straight, point blank, with no room for misunderstanding.

"Oh is that so.", he seems to take it in stride. That sounds good. "You're not here to join the club?", his voice drops a few octaves and causes my skin to break out in terrified goosebumps.

I swallow what little spittle my suddenly dry mouth produces and decide this is do or die. I stand my ground to speak of the issue I originally came here for. "My name is Murasaki Mukuro, I'm here on behalf of the Go Club to settle the loan our team captain asked of your club.".

Quick as a flash, the menacing aura the teen's voice gave off dissipates and all I'm left with is confusion as he states his views on it. "Oh that! Hahaha!", his tone is jovial and completely opposite of what I'd imagine his reaction would be. Perhaps I could talk them out of collecting the fifty thousand from us. "So when are you paying us back?", with those words my dreams are shattered.

I meet the wiry man's gaze, checking in my peripheral vision about another two dozen individuals wearing the same karate gi. I curse the fact Homurahara's karate club was so big and decide to just get this over with. "I'm afraid that we may not be able to pay you back.".

The temperature around me drops. I can feel cold glares stuck at me like pointed icicles. The wiry person in front of me transformed from an amicable person so a horrifying monster in a second. That devil-may-care smile quickly turning into one reserved for yakuza listening to a bad joke. "Wa'chu jus' say?", even his accent quickly turned out that way.

My body was having trouble deciding whether to sweat bullets or keep them cold, maybe a compromise of both as I stood there petrified. "S-sorry. But we're extremely short on funds right now. The go club isn't given much of a budget by the central student council so we've had to resort to borrowing funds. I apologize that our captain made such an unreasonable loan.", I bowed down to a right angle, trying to express how sorry I was and hoping they'd get the message and be a little easier on the beat down.

"Ohohoho, don't be bro.", I heard the wiry teen speak his yakuza slang. An audible crack of his knuckles sending a chill down my spine. "Hey Bandou! What do you think we should do with weasels like this?".

Thudding footsteps came from behind. Still too afraid to raise my head, I helplessly wondered in terror who could make such loud footsteps. "I dunno cap'. I figured you had somethin' in mind.", a familiar voice spoke in the same yakuza slur. It was that big guy at the door. Judging from my current situation, I might just get to know if he really is fat or muscle.

"Indeed I do my trusty vice captain.", the karate club leader declared. Another crack of his knuckles causing me to shake like a leaf. "Any last words?", I hear that last statement directed at me.

I think of something to say. Only one thing comes to mind. Swallowing the lump that had built up in my throat, I speak, "Just please don't break my left hand. Tohsaka won't be happy having to settle the accounts on her own.".

I close my eyes, accepting my fate. But instead of pain, I feel something else. Like a sudden shift in atmosphere. My eyes open again, unsure of what's wrong.

"BWAH!", I scream out as over half a dozen faces cram my vision free of the room. My outburst sends me on my butt, sorely. I barely register it in favor of taking care of the hungry looks the karate club members were now giving me. Somehow, I found this to be ten times more frightening than having the living daylights beat out of me.

"You...", one of the freshmen who were practicing kiai began. "You said Tohsaka didn't you?".

"You meant Tohsaka Rin right?", another mentioned.

"Rin?"

"Rin-chan?"

"RIN-SAMA!?", one particularly zealous young man yelled.

An awkward smile was all I could put up to hide my unease. "Um... yes?", I supplied with trepidation.

Their uproar was deafening. I had to cover both ears just to avoid losing my sense of hearing. If the noise from before was bad, I didn't doubt that I'd pass out right about now. But just as the darkness encroached the edges of my vision, a sudden jolt to my shoulders brought me back to reality. Before I knew it the karate club captain was in my face shouting, "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SERIOUS THAT YOU HANDLE PAPERWORK WITH TOHSAKA RIN!?".

I didn't trust myself to speak, lest my queasy stomach decide to release its contents. So I settled for a nod.

"OH MY GOD!", the teen shouted, his volume settings locked to max.

The club captain was roughly pushed aside by a familiar girth. It was the vice captain Bandou. The pressure on my shoulder lifted, along with my whole body as the huge teen picked me up with me arms pinned to my sides. ""D-d-d-does that mean y-y-y-y-you and Rin-sama are usually alone? Together? In a room!?", he emphasizes the question by needlessly shaking me.

"Y-yes!", I struggle to give my answer.

A thud later and My butt was on tatami again. I took time in letting my pains subside. Not knowing that my time would have been better spent running. I look up after fully recovering. The stares that meet mine aren't very friendly. I curse the fact that I've been working the same job as the school idol for the past year.

"You've been alone with Rin-chan all this time?", one growled lowly at me.

A crack of knuckles, "In a room, just the two of you.".

"That's unforgivable!", Bandou breaks in.

I scramble back in horror. "W-wait! I think we have a misunderstanding here!". My pleas fell on deaf ears as the hormonal mass of teenaged boys advance to reduce me to a stain on the floor.

"WAIT!", one voice rings over all the chaos.

I look to the source of my hope, who turned out to just be the club president. The mob of club members part like the red sea to let him pass. He looks at me with determined eyes. "Please! Forgive our show of disrespect!", he apologizes with flamboyant open arms.

A sweatdrop forms at the back of my head. "O-kay?". I'm unsure of what's going on but I prepare to run just in case.

"Don't worry. I won't let them lay a hand on you.", he helps me onto my feet. The yakuza slur was long discarded, now he's talking like a king with loyal subjects. "Now.", his tone suddenly turns sharp. I feel the grip on my hand tighten. "Shall we discuss about that debt?", he says with a predatory grin.

I suddenly regret taking his hand. "D-d-debt? Hehe... no worries, I'll definitely pay you back somehow. Can't we just strike it off for now?", I try to negotiate.

"Tsk tsk tsk.", the captain wags a finger in my face. His grip on my hand doesn't slacken one bit. "Don't you worry Murasaki, I'm willing to write this little loan off.", he slipped through his grin. I can tell this isn't going to end favorably for me. "You just need to do us a little favor.".

I guessed as much. So I ask, "What favor is that?".

His nostrils expand to twice their size and he's breathing rather heavily through them. That predatory smile from before becomes an easygoing and goofy one that makes me feel like punching him. "Well... we just want Tohsaka to be our manager for a day.", he says without the slightest shred of shame.

My sympathies for the male portion of humanity rise in the face of this blight upon our dignity. I fix the club captain with a stare of my skepticism. "I can't do that Karate Club Captain. Tohsaka and I aren't that close. We just happened to be the only two people in the committee.", I explain.

"Oh don't be like that Murasaki-san.", he chirped to me. "I'm sure hours of working together have given you a strong relationship.", was his cajole. His eyes narrowed and my blood nearly froze with his next words, "I'm willing to overlook your fifty thousand yen debt _and _whatever improper things you've done behind close doors with her.".

The way he switches gears is frighteningly quick. So much so that I've already given up the need to react properly to each. I sigh in exasperation, "Tohsaka isn't someone that will listen to me. She's pretty bull-headed despite that cheap exterior.".

"Oh hoh... it seems you really want to die.", the karate club captain's mood switches back to yakuza. "Insulting our idol like that.".

I merely exhale. "Idol? More like con-artist.", my voice strong enough only to whisper to myself. "Look.", I explain in my currently too irritated to care state of mind, "Even if we were close, I could never ask her to do such a thing. It's just not possible. As a friend and as a man I couldn't do such a thing as sell her out.".

All of them stare at me as if I've grown a second head. Then they nod in unison with a deep contemplative look on their face. "That is true. I feel ashamed for entertaining such a ludicrous idea.", the club leader spoke. "However,", he began, "We cannot let you leave without settling these accounts. We require something in return even if it's not money.".

"I doubt there's much I can give you.", I tell them flatly.

"Oh, how about you tell us something about Rin-sama?", one young man shouts from the background. The rest give a buzz of agreement before looking at me expectantly.

I open my mouth to say the first thing that comes to mind. But the memory of Rin standing over my prone form after teaching me one very solid lesson: _Tell no one of her true personality._ I close my mouth immediately. Reflexive shivers of fear running through my body. I try to think of something else to tell them about the twin-tailed girl, but nothing comes to mind. The only things I do know of her are fake, the prim and proper image she shows everyone. The only truths are her short temper and lack of knowledge when it comes to technology. I can't recall anything else. "Can't it be something else?", I meekly suggest.

"Boo!", the crowd cried in disapproval, reminding that they could still revert to a lynch mob at any second.

"O-okay!", I sweat out nervously.

"What is her favorite food?", one asks.

I recall the many times we meet in the clubroom. There was not one instance of her eating. I gulp to give my inevitable reply, "I don't know?". It comes out more like a question.

"What? But you guys hang out at the club room a lot don't you? Don't you guys talk or eat or anything? That's impossible!", came a complaint.

I can't help but pity that poor fool. If anything, Tohsaka loved silence. She immediately shuts me up the second I get started talking about anything. If not she just gives clipped replies that give me no room to carry on conversation. It suited me just fine though, I was just being polite. "She's a very reserved lady you know. Can't really picture her as the talkative type. And our club hours normally don't coincide with snack time", I lie through my teeth, hoping her projected image to the student body would save me.

The nameless young man pauses and rubs his chin. "That does make sense.", looks like I got saved.

"Right?", I egg him on.

The others seem to buy it, much to my relief. But that doesn't last long when another one comes in, "What's her favorite color?".

I curse my luck and the guy who asked it for what a stupid question that was. "Red.", I answer without hesitation. It was the first one that came to mind. For all my apathy to Rin's charms, she was still the only other person in the room during club and there weren't really many other things to concentrate on. The reason I would say red is because her hair ties are always red. I've never seen them in another color. It was somewhat puzzling how I said such a thing almost automatically when there was no absolute truth to it and running only on observation.

"Ha! You owe me a thousand yen!", the interrogator nudged the one beside him.

The one forced to hand over the cash gave the inquirer and I a dirty look. Great, I just earned the grudge of a karate practitioner. The next one had the decency to raise his hands first for me to identify. I just sigh and give him a nod. "What kind of panties does she wear?".

Silence fell. No one spoke, no one breathed. It was like one those silences that even the heartbeat of a mouse could echo out. So to speak, this was the type of silence where the first thing that moves dies. That show of decency I pointed out earlier showed itself to be a highlight of human stupidity as everyone knew where to draw ired glares to.

The panty curio visibly sweating, he tried to explain himself. "I-"

Remember when I said that the first one to make a sound dies? Yeah. Everyone else jumped him halfway through the first syllable. Through the flurry of fists and the sounds of more battle cries, the club leader pulled me out of harm's way. Just in the nick of time as well since a stray round house kick nearly decked me in the face.

Once beyond the reach of the flailing mass of limbs. The karate club leader turned to me with an apologetic look. "Huh, as much as I want to grill you, gotta say sorry for that last one.", he scratched the back of his head in an effort to look the incompetent shonen hero. I wasn't buying it and my half-lidded glare seemed to get the point across. So he quickly cleared his throat in an effort to restore dignity to his image. "Back to serious talk Mukuro... what color are her pan-?".

I wave it away immediately. "Serious talk Captain.", I remind him sternly. I was getting sick of these detours, after all this madness I still have to deal with the Archery club.

"Ah yes.", the young man recovered his business demeanor. "Well we certainly just can't let you off. 50,000 yen is a very large amount after all.".

"I understand that.", I nod in agreement, "but there must be some way for me to pay you back without all these ridiculous demands."

The karate club captain rubbed his chin in deep contemplation. A few moments later, his fingers snapped with an idea brimming with brilliance from his eyes. "I got it.", he smirked. I leaned forward in order to get a clear listen. "You can pay us back", he paused for dramatic effect, "with signed pictures of Tohsaka-sama.".

I felt like slamming my head against the floor. Thank god the club room had tatami matting instead of the traditional polished wood like the dojo outside. "Serious talk.", I reminded him.

"I _am _serious.", he tells me with a straight face.

I can't really deny the conviction in his voice. He really wants this. I try to think up any other way but the offer is too good to pass. Asking Tohsaka to sign photos wouldn't be too bad. At least it was better than having her be their manager for the day. It shouldn't even cost that much to make 50 copies or so, at least not as much as fifty thousand. In the end I'm forced to nod my head in agreement. "Deal.", I hold out my hand to shake on it.

He grasps it with energetic callous hands. "Great!", his voice rings out in its jovial tone. "We'll need 500 hundred copies by next week.".

Balking at the staggering amount. "Wha? Five hundred copies? Isn't this the school karate club? You have about 70 registered member at best! Where did the other 430 come from?", my voiced complaints echo through the room. The fighting in the background stops as everyone crowds around me and the club leader.

"Don't you know?", the wiry teen looks at me like I'd grown a second head. He pulled out a plastic fan from inside his gi and raised it up, the others surrounding us copying his actions. He laughs with an arrogant sort of pride like he's pitying me or something. "The karate club is also known as... THE RIN TOHSAKA FAN CLUB!", he declares flamboyantly.

I look more closely at the plastic fans that resemble those given out during concerts and I realize it's a picture of Tohsaka, smiling and waving. It looks badly photo shopped as I recognize the angle as from atop a building and the lighting and cropping just show this was taken after school. These guys were desperate.

"Further more!", the club leader spoke out in a dramatic gesture, "Our members are not only restricted to within the karate club. We also have those within the home economics club, the kendo club and the pro wrestling club! We are her ladyship's sword and shield! We are- hm?", the wiry teen paused when a subordinate of his tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it now?", he scowled, "I was really getting into it right there.".

"Um... sir...", the underling felt a bit uncomfortable at the bitter stare. "He's gone."

True enough I was already half way down the stairs at the end of the hallway. Those guys were cuckoo and instead of spending another second there I'd rather just get those photos and be done with it. Though in hindsight five hundred signed photos of Tohsaka would out price the initial fifty thousand yen debt and get me a very real beat down from the irate twin-tail.

Deciding that that was a dead-end, I turned to the next task on my list. Negotiations with the kyudo club. Their captain wasn't that hard to get along with. Mitsuzuri Ayako, it seems she's well acquainted with Tohsaka, maybe even friends. My mind only entertains the thought for a moment or two before discarding it. There's no way that those two are friends. I've heard that Mitsuzuri is pretty laidback and easy going. Tohsaka is generally a slave driving brute that would earn you a boot mark should you make the tiniest of mistakes. If these two ever got along, then did that mean Mitsuzuri's public face was a facade as well? I shivered in horror at the prospects of such a reality.

I reached the school foyer. My pace slowing down as I felt secure enough that none of the crazy club members had followed me. I easily slid open the door that separated Homurahara's inner halls from the vestibule. My senses were assaulted by the glare of sunlight and intense whisperings. I silently cursed the unlucky angle at which the light decided to stick in my eyes. I sucked at my teeth and the whispers faded at the slight noise. I took a step forward, still disoriented by the light show. I heard rushed footsteps pass by me. My shoulder clipped them and their momentum pushed me down to the floor while they strode away without a break in their step.

Spots floated in front of my eyes, the shadows cast by the rows of shoe cabinets a welcome relief from the recent sensory assault.

"A-are you okay?", a soft voice spoke up. Swift footsteps approached. They sounded light as opposed to the ones from before which sounded like they were stomping through in a childish huff.

My senses barely regained themselves before they got got an eye full of lavender. I realize too late that the pools of purple I was entranced with were owned by another person. I stumble back in a panic at the proximity. My voice cracking in an embarrassing half-scream. Before was a graceful young lady, her skirt carefully tucked behind her. Eyes of lavender matching the straight long hair in color as it dipped just above her back. She was a sight to behold. By the time I realized what my brain was doing, I'd realized my cheeks were far too warm for my liking. I scrambled to my feet, deciding to quickly get my shoes and leave.

But even as I reached my cubby in a rush, a tug of my sleeve brought me back to reality.

"P-Please wait!", the girl spoke again in her gentle tone. She seemed to be as distressed as I was, though most likely for different reasons. I could hear it in her voice as she implored me, "Please wait.". Slowly, the pretty girl held up a few notebooks which looked very familiar to me.

My eyes widened in shock at recognizing what they were. I reached for my bag which was open to my dismay. I quickly sifted through the contents like a madman. Once confirming my fears, I plucked the notebooks from the girl's grasp in a terrifying show of speed and dexterity. She took a step back from surprise but I couldn't help myself hugging her in gratitude and relief. "Oh my God, you have no idea how much you just saved me.", I cried out in jubilation.

"U-Uh, I- um...", the girl tried to push me away. But I was just so overcome with emotion that I couldn't. I seriously couldn't because I was too relieved. The notebook she'd just given me back was the computations for the club finances. It took me all morning and days prior, whole afternoons being abused by the school prima donna. I did not want to relive those hellish hours again in addition to the punishment for losing all the work.

"Thank you!", I breathed it out like a prayer. "Thank you very very much!". I pull away finally and take in her whole appearance. She really was beautiful, probably more so than Tohsaka. In the shadows, I could see that her hair and eyes were actually closer to a plum color than the lighter shades of lavender. It took nothing away from the air of simplistic grace she had. Oh shush, so maybe I am a bit attracted, but it's difficult not to be when a girl is this cute.

Collecting herself from the breach of personal space, the girl shook her head, "No, it was nothing. I have to apologize for my brother.", she bowed deeply. "He must've not been able to get out of the way in time and bumped into you. I am sorry on his behalf.".

She wasn't raising her head. I twist one corner of my lips in distaste. I didn't like these kinds of formal apology things. They were just too stiff and awkward, not to mention that barely anybody uses them nowadays except when one made a very very big mess of a very very important issue. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her up.

"Hey", I speak with my most disarming voice. The sudden twitch in her shoulders tells me that she's afraid. I try not to frown at that lest I scare her more. "It's okay.", I reassure her. But the tension doesn't drop. It's like she's waiting for me to do something untoward. I sigh as I realize that maybe this girl isn't someone I could be perfectly fond of. The whole wall flower thing was a bit unnerving.

I replace the notebooks in my bag and change out the school shoes for my own. I close my shoe locker with an audible click and find myself still accompanied by a still ninety degree woman. "What's your name?", I ask non-chalantly, disinterest pervading the tone. I barely miss another shiver on her. It makes me wonder whether I am that scary at all.

"Matou Sakura.", she speaks, but her head still doesn't rise.

I scratch my head and walk over to the other lockers. "Am I scary?", my tone deadpan. She doesn't answer. "I don't really think I am.", I honestly tell her as my hands glide over the metal finish of the cabinets. "In fact I'm pretty sure that a lot of guys are scarier than I am. There's Issei, Gan, this big beefy guy in the karate club called Bandou, and then there's Shirou.". A slight rustle of cloth piques my ears and I look at her. Her stance is still the same, but I can tell something's different. I smile wryly as I figure it out in my head. Returning to my own task, "Yeah", I start talking again with an audible smile, "Specially that Shirou guy. He picks a lot of fights in class. Mostly with Shinji. Really dangerous too. The way he swings those fists I can imagine that there's a lot of guys he'd sent to the hospital already. And that red hair too, makes me think he's a delinquent or somethi-".

"No!", I hear Sakura's gentle voice deny the accusation. "Emiya-senpai is very kind, he's brave and strong but he doesn't hurt people for the sake of hurting them.".

My gaze finally lands on her, not bowing, but standing tall against me. Though her short stature made that fuming face seem more like a cute puppy pout than anything. I smile honestly, "I agree.". I raise my hands and show her the shoes hooked around my fingers.

"M-my shoes!", she stuttered in surprise.

"You left your key in the lock.", I snorted in mirth. I kneel down and face her form no less than five and a quarter feet tall. "Maybe if Cinderella would change into her glass slippers, she'd get more confidence to talk?", I tease in mischief.

Her reaction was instantaneous. A luminescent blush colored her cheeks in a hue as nearly unnatural as her hair. "I-I- uh...", came her defensive blubbering as her hands rested over her fairly sizable bosom.

"Foot.", I stick out my hand in a demanding manner.

The look she gives me is one that's torn between mortification, perplexity and hesitation. But in the end she complied. Offering me one foot, I gently take hold of one dainty leg in one hand and liberate it of the plain school shoe with the other. I slip her foot into her shoe before repeating the process with the other. Once the second one was securely in place, I gather her school issued pair and stand to full height. "Perfect fit right?", I give her a grin.

Sakura's smile is bright. She nods with a cheerful, "Yes.".

"Good.", I say before turning back to her locker and depositing the plain white footwear. I retrieve her bag for her and tease, "Feeling more confident princess?".

Her smile only rises further, and I can imagine her holding in laughter. It's enough to make my smile sillier as well. She pauses for a few seconds, searching me for something before nodding in her approval of her appraisal. "Yes, I do.".

"So.", my unbaggaged hand rested against my hip. "Am I scary?", I ask her the same question again.

Sakura shook her head sideways before teasing me back, "You're far too silly for that.".

"Oh your words do wound me.", I pronounce dramatically as my hand drifts over my heart. This time she did laugh. The sounds of her joy like faint chimes in the wind. It set my mind at peace that she wasn't distressed any longer. I gather myself and tell her, "About what your brother did, don't worry. I'm a lot sturdier than I look.".

Once more, Sakura shakes her head. Her shoulders still shake from the giggles but her countenance begs to return to an apologetic one. "No", was she reprised, "It's not a matter of whether you were hurt. It's common courtesy. If one commits a mistake, then one should make amends.".

My smile turns a little sad at that. "It's fine.", I reply in a clipped tone. "Making amends with others is okay, but make amends with yourself as well.". The fading sunlight filling the room reminds me of how late it is. Heart leaping to my throat, I remember the important need to visit the archery club. "It was nice meeting you Sakura, but I need to go now. I'm afraid I might miss the archery club captain.".

The girl dips her head to the side in a silent inquiry, "What would you need from Mitsuzuri-senpai?".

It was my turn to be surprised when I asked her, "You know Mitsuzuri?".

Sakura nodded in affirmative. "Yes, I'm a member of the archery club.", she informed me.

A relieved sigh escaped me before I could reign it in. "I really lucked out there huh?", give a nervous chuckle.

She gives a small laugh and nods in agreement, "Yes, you did.".

The two of us make our way out the school doors and settle into the darkening sports fields. At this time the track and field is still plenty active, and right beside them was the baseball diamond. Their noise gave life to the otherwise lifeless vermillion landscape.

"This way.", Sakura called my attention. She gestured towards the path opposite of the active fields. Letting her lead the way, I followed with as little as a nod.

The climate of Fuyuki seemed to shift between a perpetual state of autumn and winter. The springs and summers feel so short that they might as well be ephemeral dreams. The chilly winds that sliced into me a reminder that summer was ending. Short as it was, it provided welcome warmth. The trees around Homurahara were beginning to show the shift in seasons as well. Green leaves on the trees were beginning to discolor, turning into varying shades of yellow to red to brown.

As I admired the foliage, my eyes fell to a wooden structure of simple make. It looked like a cabin, but plastered cement walls extended from behind it and stretched for a good three to four times the cabin's side. "Is that the range?", I ask my guide as I've never went anywhere near this area.

"Yes.", Sakura replied with a little joy leaking through her voice.

I smile as my mind remembered a scandalous theory I had on her. It was best to not tease her too much lest I earn her ire. Despite not thinking much on it, I was fairly certain I could get lost in these small woods. They looked much larger than the school walls had me think. If Sakura were not present I may not have been able to find the range at all, let alone go back to school in under an hour.

It was oddly quiet when we arrived, the archery club was known for being successful and a decent number of people had joined in. "Over here.", Sakura called my dazed self to the fairly sizable entrance. It wasn't grand by any means but still large enough to make it stand out.

Once inside, I noticed that there really was no one around. "Everyone's left.", I commented, looking left and right for any signs of life.

Sakura looked to me with a worried expression on her face, "But practices last until six in the evening. It's just a quarter passed five now. I wonder what happened?".

Muffled taps of bare feet on polished wood called our attention to a door off to the side. I could only assume it to be a storage of some sorts. It slid open to admit the person I needed to see.

"Mitsuzuri-senpai!", Sakura trotted over to the brunette before us.

Mitsuzuri Ayako was a girl I couldn't associate with Tohsaka at all despite the rumors. Athletic in build and carrying herself with a grace that belonged to both a fox and a wolf, it was hard not to feel a great disconnect with the lady like image of Rin. But then again I knew her true personality so maybe they did fit well together.

"Sakura.", Mitsuzuri greeted her kouhai with a delighted smile. "What are you doing here?", she asked the plum-haired girl. She turned to me and acknowledged my existence with a nod, "And who's this?".

My companion turned to me with a presenting hand, "This is... um...".

Remembering that I hadn't introduced myself to Sakura yet, I waved off her guilty look and started with a smile. "May name is Murasaki Mukuro.", I bowed slightly. "I'm a manager of the Go Club. There's something I need to talk to you about.", I try to intone a need for privacy lest I replay the fiasco in the karate club again.

My concerns seem to fly right over her head as she speaks, "Well let's speak a little later. I'm still a bit busy tidying up the place.". She gestures the range and I can see that there are still some arrows stuck in the training targets, some bows were placed in their racks carelessly, the smartly polished floor had slight smudges on its sheen indicating that there were people here earlier.

"Mitsuzuri-senpai, where is everyone?", Sakura interrupts. The question seems to stem less from curiosity and more around her natural tendency to worry. "It's only a little after five. It's too early for practice to have ended. Even then, they should've stayed to clean up.".

The smile Mitsuzuri gives Sakura is one I could truly call genuine, a far cry from Tohsaka's. "Ah... about that. Fujimura-sensei just came by thirty minutes ago and told everyone to go home.", the tall brunette adopted a thinking stance of hands akimbo as she recalled, "Something about late night wandering becoming more and more dangerous these days.". "Anyway, ", Mitsuzuri continued on, "Sensei said she'd work on cleaning up herself but I couldn't put her through all that alone so I offered to help.".

I look around, not spotting the aforementioned teacher, "Then where's Ms. Fujimura?".

"About that...", Mitsuzuri tried not to meet our eyes as she sighed, "She left a few minutes after we got started. She said something about forgetting something in the teacher's lounge and hasn't come back since.".

The smile on my face is a sympathetic one. "Must be tough.", I tell her honestly from my own experiences with Rin.

"Forget it.", the upperclassman raises a hand in dismissal. "Anyway, you can take a seat while I finish up.", she gestured to a row of spectator seats near the wall.

"Oh, thank you.", I respond reflexively as I look for a place to settle my things.

"Don't mention it.", she dismisses again. I assess her person while she re-enters the storage from which she came. And I think I like Mitsuzuri Ayako. She seems to go at her own pace, doesn't demand too much of people but still held herself with authority. I could actually see her and Tohsaka being friends, or maybe enemies. Maybe frienemies?

"I'll help out.", Sakura piped up as she fell into step with the archery club captain. Sakura was a very earnest person at heart as well. Something I could respect. I just hoped Shirou wasn't enough of a blockhead to waste such attention.

Anyway, settling into my little nest consisting of little more than the seat I chose to warm and my school bag, I decide to think of how I would approach the subject of debt. Just asking up front like with the karate club was clearly an unsafe route. There was a chance I could actually pay it. It was just fifty thousand, but then again five hundred copies of Tohsaka's pictures cost a lot of money. I cringed at the sheer cost it would take on both my wallet and my dignity. There had to be a better way.

"_Favre!"_

_I look up and stare into the face of a man. He's in a uniform, it looks like an old European design reminiscent of redcoats but grimy instead of shiny. In his hands is a rifle, around his trigger hand a rosary. "Favre!", he calls to me again._

"_What?", I hear myself speak in a baritone voice that's completely different from my neutral pitch._

_An explosion sounded, shaking the floor I sat on. The man looks around and I follow his gaze. The place was a mess, wherever I was looked like a rotten old shack that had been eaten out by rats and termites. I stood up with a fair bit of difficulty. I notice my leg is wounded, bandages with a bloodied spot wrap around my right thigh. Standing is a task that even required the support of my own rifle used as a cane._

"_The darkened ones have us surrounded. We need to move.", he shouts urgently._

_I grunt in response but apathy is all I have for the situation. "Where's the captain?", 'Favre' asks the man before him a question._

_The man shakes his head, "I don't know. Last time I heard from him was still back in Sicily."._

"_And here we are in Rome.", Favre sneers. Slowly I make my way to the door. Tremors rattle the moldy boards that made up the floor. "Get Kayne to pull back the battalion."_

"_Kayne's already gone.", the man's voice begins to shake, "h-he ord-dered us to st-tay and hold the darkened ones.". The man's rosary made clicking noises as well indicating his fear as the whole of him was trembling to the very core._

_Favre's hand rested against the rickety door of the shed. "Tch, figures.", the wounded man turns back to his ally and speaks, "We're getting out of here."._

"_But our orders! We'll be deserters!"_

_Weary tenacious eyes stared down a hopeless soldier, no, a desperate farmer who took up arms for his family. "But our leader has already deserted us.", came the calm resigned reply. "Our only choice now is to escape."._

"_To where?", questioned Favre's friend._

"_For now.", Favre kicked the door out with his wounded leg, the action sending pain shooting up and down my whole body. Sky light dimmed by dense smoke flooded the doorway, "Let's get you back to your wife and daughter."._

_I felt something slam into my side as the man ran towards me in concerned panic. Flintlock rifle already working while pulling my dazed self into cover. _

"_Favre! Favre!"_

I must have dozed off while making up hair-brained schemes because the I found myself being shaken as a gentle voice chided me to wake up. I open my bleary eyes to see the girls had come back, this time with Mitsuzuri no longer in her kyudo gi and back in the standard Homurahara girl's uniform. The range was much cleaner and better arranged than when I last saw it. I yawned as my body began to stretch itself in an automatic response to the kinks that had set in on my impromptu nap in a right angled sleeping position.

My sight settles out a window and I noticed the sky to be much darker than I remember, albeit still flooded with the bloody red light of autumn dusk. "What time is it?", I ask before my brain even properly wakes up.

"It's a little before a quarter before six.", Sakura informs me, as she stands by my wakening form, being the one who woke me up and all.

I hold my head in my hand, feeling oddly clear-headed yet at the same time having spots dance a bit in front of my eyes. "I'm sorry. I must've dozed off or something.", I apologize.

"Don't worry about it.", I hear the grin in Mitsuzuri's voice. "You must've gone through a lot today. Heard from Sakura here that Shinji practically bowled you over.", the upperclassman sniggered in an unfeminine manner.

"Shinji?", I wonder to myself. I don't remember bumping into Shinji.

"Senpai!", Sakura cries out in indignation at the brunette.

This time, it's Mitsuzuri who apologizes, "Ah, sorry Sakura. I forgot that you didn't want to bring that up.".

"Hmm... Shinji...", I repeat to myself. The only Shinji I know is an insufferable loud mouth in my class. I personally don't associate with him myself, but I know some individuals who do, namely Issei and Shirou. Wait a second, my eyes widen a bit when it clicks in my head. The class listed Shinji as Matou Shinji. Sakura was Matou Sakura.

My questioning gaze locks onto the plum-haired girl. "Is Shinji your older brother?", I ask as the pieces fell together in my head.

Sakura takes a step back from me, as if she's afraid. It reminds me of how she treated me barely an hour ago when I first met her as her voice squeaks out a hesitant, "Yes.".

It takes a moment for everything to really sink in and the first thing I think of is the first thing I happen to say, "Wow, Shinji has a cute little sister.".

Mitsuzuri's reaction is instantaneous as peals of laughter ravage her throat. Sakura herself wasn't spared of my words' effects as she blushed shades of red that reminded me of the moment I put her shoes on her.

I myself am unaware of the implications of my own words, mostly because the haze of sleepiness hasn't lifted quite yet. I give both of them a funny look before approaching with the words, "Shall we go?".

Mitsuzuri raises one hand to stop me, the rest of her too busy convulsing in repressed chuckles to do much else. Once the fit had subsided, she reminds me through loose snickers, "Didn't you want to talk earlier?".

She's right. The haze clears and I remember about the debt, acting like prince charming to Sakura and the promised five hundred copies of signed Rin photos. A cloud of despair seems to hang over me at the recollection of it all, but the worst realization comes a bit too late when I understand the implications of my earlier words. I'm not sure whether I feel like a goofy older brother or some sort of confessing idiot. I try to explain myself but the words die at the sly smirk on Mitsuzuri. Sakura was even less encouraging as she refused to meet my gaze. Running a hand through my hair, getting down to business seemed to become my only route. My lips part again to speak, "It's about the loan the Go Club took from the Archery club. Fifty thousand yen is a bit much for us to pay back. I know it's wrong to borrow money that we knowingly can't return but please understand.".

The vixen's smile doesn't drop at the outrageous request I just gave her. Rather it seems to just make her even more gleeful. I can't imagine what it is she has going on in her mind. "Well it's rather easy to pay us back if you can't afford to pay in cold hard cash. Why not lend us Tohsaka for a few months? It'll work out pretty great for morale. I mean she is part of the go club right?", Mitsuzuri explains a matter-of-factly.

I find it hard to swallow that those would be her only reasons and my knowledge that the two of them were friends made some sort of warning siren go off in my head. I didn't even consider the offer and declined, "Ah, it's not my place to decide Tohsaka's position in all this.". Because it would be her place to decide which position to strangle me would be best.

Mitsuzuri rubbed her chin in thought, nodding, "Ah true, I can imagine her killing you if you did promise me something like this.".

Evil! Monster! This woman was really trying to kill me! I cry inside at how mean this woman was. This really sealed her relation with Tohsaka for me. Knowing about that violent personality and taking glee in each other's hardships and flaws. Oh fate has dealt me a harsh hand to deal with such crazy people.

"Then forget it."

My thoughts were interrupted by words suddenly rendered me incapable of understanding basic human speech.

"Forget about the debt.", the archery club captain repeated herself.

I feel my mouth drying as it hangs open in disbelief. "Th-That's fifty thousand yen you know!", I tell her up front. I even wave my hands around to signify how big of a deal this was. At least it should've been to a student. Fifty thousand wasn't a price you could just pick up anywhere.

But all this falls on deaf ears as Mitsuzuri dismisses my concerns. "It's okay, I'll pay for it.", she gives me a thoughtful look before continuing. "Tohsaka seems to be giving you a hard time. I can tell from how scared you are of her.", the upperclassman explains.

"You can?", my voice sounds like a child asking this.

"You just admitted it to me.", Mitsuzuri guffaws and I feel like an idiot all over again. "But don't worry.", her hand claps down over my shoulder. She gives it a reassuring squeeze saying, "You've been taking care of my friends and I want to thank you for that.". There's something in her eyes that tell me that there's something deeper to what she says. But before I could ask what this was about, she let me go, "So don't think about it and let onee-san take care of everything alright?".

"O-onee-san?", I ask in indignation.

The look on Mitsuzuri's face was definitely one of faked innocence. "Well.", she began gesturing to her club member, "Sakura here is a first year. She tells me you're classmates with Shirou who's a second year so I'm assuming that you're in the second year. I'm may be a second year too but I sure as sure can be am more mature than you.". She ended her explanation by reaching over my head to muss up my hair, "Besides, you sounded so much like a kid when you said onee-san.".

"I don't sound _like a kid!_", I yell back. But my voice betrays me by cracking midway, making it seem like I still wasn't done with puberty. My cheeks warm while my mind can now sympathize for what Sakura must feel when she turns scarlet from embarrassment.

In the end we bicker back and forth over the need of payment but it goes nowhere. There's no way to win over Mitsuzuri once she makes up her mind. Again, it reminds me of how she can be friends with somebody like Tohsaka Rin, not the school idol but the real bull headed violent Tohsaka Rin.

"So that settles it.", Mitsuzuri gives a hearty exhale through her nose. I note that it may be one of the traits that keep her from being as popular as her friend.

"Indeed it does.", I hear myself talk in a hollow tired tone.

It seems I wasn't very subtle about it as Sakura was looking at me like I'd keel over. Coming over to my side, she held my arm with much smaller hands to steady me. I doubted it'd do much but I thanked her anyway. "You should go home and rest.", she chided me.

"I will.", I tell her as I regain my bearings. Flashes of pain, light and smell of burning gunpowder teased my senses, the dream in my nap.

Blood.

I felt like puking but kept it all down. By nature I was very out of shape so queasiness was normal whenever I felt stressed, but this was ridiculous. Even in the middle of all the noise in the karate, this sudden wave of nausea made what I felt then seem like a minor headache. "I should go now.", I inform the two girls as I struggle to walk away. But even taking the first step would've sent me to my knees had it not been for Sakura's uncanny strength.

"No way.", Mitsuzuri stepped forward to assess my condition. "Doesn't seem like a fever.", she pursed her lips while she held her hand to my forehead. Her brown eyes gaze into mine, searching for something before nodding to herself, "I'm taking you home.".

"Wha-"

"No back talk.", she swiftly stamps down on any protest I might produce. "Look at yourself.", she pointed at me. "You're barely standing as is.", she sighs and slings my arm over her shoulder.

My arm slips over her slim shoulders like a wet noodle. I can barely find the strength to stand, now the strength to hold on to someone was just as lacking. The headache subsides for a moment and I can only whisper out, "Thank you.".

Mitsuzuri sees the look of concentration on my face just to say those words. I feel her hold on me shift and I'm surprised that my arms are now around her neck. She was holding me piggyback style. I feel myself flush in embarrassment despite the pain.

"M-Mitsuzuri-senpai!", Sakura approaches the brunette who stops her with a raised hand and a slight strained look.

"I'm fine.", the upperclassman reassures her concerned junior. "You should go to where you have to go. It's getting late.". The words pass between the two of them and I can't quite decipher the hidden meaning as they stare each other down in a silent war that I imagined how sisters would communicate.

Contact didn't last long before Sakura looked away with a half-hearted smile, "W-Well. I guess I'll get going.". She tries to sound sure of herself as she leaves, but I can still see Sakura throw worried glances at us from my vantage point over Mitsuzuri's shoulder.

The brunette watches her leave until no sight of purple can be seen within the maze of wood. She suddenly slumps and I'm made very much aware of how heavy of a dead weight I am. Mitsuzuri being a girl doesn't factor in until a moment later where I quickly speak, "Let me down.".

"Tch.", Mitsuzuri shrugs away my words before straightening up. "What are you talking about? I'm just out of practice.", she tells me as she picks up her own pace to descend the short steps out the dojo.

"But I must be pretty heavy. Boys usually weigh a lot more than girls.", I try to reason with her.

She dimisses my words with a huff, "This is nothing. I've been carrying my brother piggyback style for years. And to tell the truth you're a lot lighter than he is.".

"It doesn'-"

"Are you implying I'm out of shape?", the athlete interjected hotly.

I suppose I was giving the wrong idea. I quickly deny the charge with a, "No, ma'am.".

"Then quiet down and let me do my work.", she grumbles to me as twigs snap under our combined weight.

My concern for whether she could really carry me all the way from the dojo to my house seemed to have occupied me more than I thought. Looking around, we were surrounded by wood on all sides. Light was fast fading, dimming into night. The sounds of other clubs had long gone. We were probably the last two students on campus. Only things I could hear now were the chirps and chippers of creatures nocturnal, and the crunching of foliage underneath my carrier's shoes.

"Hey.", Mitsuzuri decided to break the ice, "Thanks for looking out for Rin.". Her gaze wasn't turned to me but I could tell from her voice that she wanted to talk about something serious. "I know you've seen the real her and I'm glad you're friends. She's always been a bit of a loner. It doesn't help that she always puts up a front in public.". Heavy silence hung over us as the brunette continued to talk. "I like Rin. I really do even when we act like we don't get along. I don't want her to get hurt from keeping to herself so much. That's why it makes me happy to know that there's someone other than me she can show her true self to. Thank you.".

It feels odd, the tone of her speech sounded more like a confession than a show of gratitude. Soon enough I could practically feel the warmth of her cheeks irradiating my arms in this chilly evening. Following the instincts of my malady addled mind, I huddle closer to the source of heat. My head resting on her shoulders already while my nose greedily sucks in air by the crook of her neck. It's not really a pleasant smell mind you, she did just come out of archery club. Her cheeks warm even more and common sense kicks in. "Ah", I look up with a start, "Sorry. I... you were just... really warm.", I practically mumble in a half coherent daze.

The headaches are receding. Just enough for me to notice even smaller things, like how rigidly Mitsuzuri was walking. I attribute it to my weight and sigh in exasperation. To my surprise she stiffens even more and it's all I can do to not get bucked off. "A-ah! Sorry. Maybe you should let me down. This must be really-", I try to get a good grasp on her while keeping us balanced enough from falling to the ground.

"I-I'm okay!", the elder girl practically stutters. "Just... just not used to someone hanging this close to me.", she informs while she tried to regain enough coordination to skip through some tricky roots.

I study her statement in my head. "You should let me off.", came my conclusion.

"Don't be an idiot. You're still not well enough.", she tells me.

"But you're not walking right. I can tell that you're all stiff and the way you walk is a bit awkward.", I inform her of my observation.

Mitsuzuri trembles a bit before speaking, "It's just your breath. It really tickles.".

"Oh.", I dumbly reply. I quickly readjust myself so my breath doesn't reach her so much. "About Tohsaka.", I began, "I don't think I can really call myself her friend.". Maybe more like a servant? "The relation between us is acquaintances at best. Slave and master at worst.", I smile wryly at the tail end of my statement. "But, even if the real Tohsaka isn't anything like how I imagined. I'm still glad I met her. So there's no need to thank me.", I speak out my true feelings as well.

"That's good to know.", the archery club captain smiles to herself.

After that we swapped stories about our experiences with Tohsaka. How we met her, how she acted to each of us, the things we liked best about her, and the things we liked least. Through our conversation I felt a sort of kinship with the brunette. We didn't have much in terms of common interest. But our acquaintanceship with one particular twin-tail haired girl was enough to solidify our friendship.

We got out the school gates well after sundown. The stars were showing and I pointed out which direction would take me to my house with surprising clarity despite my condition. But as we walked on I thought back on Sakura. Mitsuzuri pointed her to leave quickly. I wondered if her home was strict or something. Maybe Shinji had her on curfew?

"Ayako.", I called the upperclassman by her first name. Mostly because we'd gotten to know each other rather well in the last half hour. "Where does Sakura live?".

"Hmm?", she looked back at me. Her lips morphing into that foxy grin I was starting to get to know. "Are you perhaps interested in her?", she started to giggle to herself.

I hold back a blush at the assertion but mostly because I did have a tiny bit of attraction for her but that was besides the point. "No, not really.", I try to act natural as my brain ruthlessly quashed down that little voice that kept saying I was in denial or something.

Ayako held my gaze with the corners of her eyes for a few moments before nodding to herself in confirmation. "Well I hope that's true.", she told me before jostling up my latching body to get a firm up her loosening hold. "Sakura's got a thing for a certain guy. She really devoted too so I doubt she'd drop him for anything.".

"Emiya?", I recall the name of the boy who fixed the classroom heater.

"Yeah him!", the brunette girl agreed cheerfully, "She's been going to his house every night to make dinner. I hear she does breakfast for him too.".

I stare at the back of her head in puzzlement. "You sound plenty happy.", I broadcast my observation. Despite the fact a young girl was basically playing wife to a young man in a manner that seemed scandalous even going so far as to visit late into the night.

"Well it's young love.", the club captain sighed wistfully. "I've known Emiya for a while so I doubt he'd do anything untoward. He was part of the Kyudo club once so I can say I've spent enough time around him to know what he's like.". "What about you?", she asked me after a pause. "How do you know Emiya?".

I sigh, inadvertently causing Ayako to shiver again at my breath. "Sorry.", I apologize curtly. "Anyway, Emiya's my classmate. He fixed the heater in class once. Probably saved my life during the winter.", I joke lightly.

An unexpected laugh came in response, "That sounds like Shirou alright.". Behind the amusement in her voice, I can sense a bitterness. The air around us turns heavy as Ayako continues, "If only Shinji hadn't been such an ass. Shirou would still be shooting our way to the nationals instead of running around helping Issei fix random odds and ends.".

The smile had dropped, a sad charade of what it was. My memories of Shinji, again aren't clear. I don't know him that well, and the few times I did take note of him were all unpleasant instances. "Is he really so bad?".

"He's your classmate right?", the supposedly elder girl reminded.

"So he's no different than anywhere else huh?"

"You have no idea.", Ayako sighed.

As I lay my head over the upperclassman's shoulder, I remember the short instance of when I entered the school's entrance hall. Before I was knocked down, I had heard whispers, then bright light. Sakura mentioned that her brother had knocked me down. "Makes me wonder if he acts the same way at home.", I speak out my mind.

If I thought that Ayako looked bitter before, the look on her face right now was practically ashen. "He's worse if how he treats Sakura is any indication.", the goofy brunette spoke with such a deadly tone that I found it weird despite not knowing her so well. "When in club, he openly berates her on how her aim is off, just because he's a little better than most. Even in the halls he scolds her about treating Emiya so well. He hates her relationship with him despite it being pretty innocent up til now.". Mitsuzuri paused for a bit, thinking something over. It felt like she was weighing her next words heavily. "I've seen him hit Sakura in the halls too.".

She barely whispers those words. But I hear them. The bright sunlight by the shoe lockers and those hissed whispers. Everything about them even the impatient shove I received shortly after entering. It's as if that minor trespass had twisted into something far more serious than I liked. My mind idly wandered into the possibility that Shinji may have been in the process of working up the rage to hit his own little sister before I'd walked in uninvited. My sight blinded only with sunlight and the cover of high cabinets. Just how close was I to witnessing such an unsavory sight?

As I pondered the possibility of seeing such a sight, I practically screamed like a girl when Ayako jostled me again. "Ahahaha!", her laughter was back, something that jarred me out of the huge nose dive our mood had gone.

"Th-that's not funny!", I grumbled in a high whiny voice. My arms tightened around her while my body pressed closer in fear of being tossed off.

"Sorry, sorry.", Ayako apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. You were just slipping again.", the brunette explained her actions. "I didn't expect you to be so cute though.".

"The-there's nothing cute about what just happened.", I tell her straight up.

The sisterly girl shook her head, "Right. Boys have their pride right?". I really wanted to deny her, but kept silent on account that she was actually correct. "My brother was like that too. Then again we were much younger then.", she recounted to me. "Even when sometimes I do hate him, I can't imagine raising my hand against him.", Mitsuzuri finished in a whisper.

I didn't know what to say, I never had any siblings. I was an only child. And as an orphan, I would stay that way forever. My mother had left the house early on to look for another man. That's because my father was a workaholic who was barely at home. Sometimes he would go missing for weeks with only a call every few days. Mom thought he was cheating on her and left. I just believed in my dad. After mom was gone he must have realized how his work had caused mom to leave. It devastated him and asked to be given a lighter workload so he could spend more time with me who was alone day in and day out. He was never home during the day, but he always made sure that we had time to talk, meet and eat together during breakfast and dinner. I really treasured those days. Then came the day the great Fuyuki fire happened. Our house was just on the edge of it, but my dad's company. It was practically in the heart of it all. The next day I saw his name on the news amongst those missing. Didn't take long for social services to look for me. I've been alone ever since.

My smile is sad as I share my thoughts, "I can't imagine having a sibling at all.". I've been all alone. The concept of having someone there for you is something I found charming, but never got a grasp on. Again I had that with my dad, but that lasted for barely a year and a half. I was probably seven or eight that time. "And even then I don't think I could really hurt them.", I added as an afterthought.

"Yeah.", Ayako nodded. Her tone was distant, as if thinking something over. The rythmic pace she seemed to have found was slowly lulling me to sleep. It was something my already tired body craved but had avoided after a fresh wake up awhile ago.

I could already feel my eyelids weighing down but suddenly I heard humming. It echoed in my chest and in my arms, the sound of it resonating from Ayako. She was the one humming. It felt like a lullaby and I listened to it as we continued on.

We reached my house a few minutes later and she let me off. My legs were practically all there and my body no longer felt as sick as I did. But overall I was still a little dizzy.

"You okay?", Ayako asked me. Her tone didn't have any concern anymore, it was a playful tease.

I found it funny and smiled back just as slyly, "Better than I was riding you.". There was a pregnant pause. We stared each other down in awkward silence before one of us finally cracked and laughed. It was me. I saw how Ayako's eye and lip twitched and I just couldn't resist. The absurdity of the double entendre was not lost on her and I was glad that we were on the same wavelength.

"Seriously though.", she wheezed through laughs. "You were pretty bad off back there.", she reminded me of back at the range.

"I'm fine.", I wave it off. I flex a sleeve covered bicep to emphasize my point, "I'm all better see?".

The sisterly girl smiled, "You certainly are.". She looked about at the dark surroundings. "I supposed I should go before it gets any darker. What with the news and all. Might defeat Fujimura-sensei's forced dismissal of us all.", Ayako chuckled.

"Then you probably won't be staying for dinner.", I say with an unexpected tinge of disappointment.

Ayako caught my saddened look before I could hide it. With a bright tone, spoke in an effort to cheer me up. "Don't worry. I'll drop by sometime and we can eat together.", was her promise.

My smile gave up a little of the sadness that bore it down as I nodded, "That'd be nice.".

"Well.", Ayako looked at me with that fox like gaze. "I better get going.", she saluted before walking off into the dark streets.

I myself decided to start up dinner with some reheated food and finish the night with homework. In the back of my mind though I could tell that I was looking forward to the company she promised.

The morning came too fast for my liking. Apparently all that sleeping I did before hitting the hay had decided to come bite me in the backside. I didn't get any sleep until a good hour or two of tossing and turning. It was about one in the morning before I got any shut eye.

Just as the day before, I turned up the toaster and fixed myself some cereal in a cup. I expected a peaceful morning today. Thus far there was no text from Tohsaka threatening me bodily harm for being late and I was sure I had resolved those issues effectively the day before. Performing the absurd compensation of the karate club would take awhile but that could take a backseat.

I lounged on the living room sofa as I waited for my toast to finish, appreciating the cool morning air after a fresh bath and change of clothes. Thinking I had some time to kill again and opened the television. The channel still the same as the one from yesterday morning since I'd been too tired to bother with the telly the night before.

Upon reading the headlines my mouth went dry and the remote slipped from my limp grip.

_**Homurahara Student Found Unconscious in Fuyuki Park**_

If the headline wasn't enough, the camera had just zoomed in on the victim.

"Ayako!".


End file.
